


Игрушка Сатаны

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens. Любимчик [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Demons, F/M, M/M, Other, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Когда один из болтающихся под ногами мелких демонов был послан наверх немного подгадить, никто не мог знать, каким успехом это обернётся. Меньше всего сам посланник.Что гнев, что благодарность Владыки Ада были невыносимы и разрушительны.





	1. 0

...тогда, в самом начале... не в Самом Начале, конечно, а уже Внизу, Люцифер часто гневался. И уже не Люцифер, он запретил это имя, их господин и повелитель. И сказать, что часто гневался, тоже неверно: он находился в беспрестанной невообразимой ярости. В те времена весь ад полыхал вместе с ним. О да, тогда Вельзевул познала, что такое настоящая боль. Ярость из владыки выплескивалась на каждого, но она всегда была ближе всех к нему. И расплачивалась за это агонией, сравнимой только с самим Падением.  
Со временем, однако, всё как-то устаканилось, вошло в привычку. Демонов надо было на что-то направлять, заставлять что-то делать, как-то следить за ними, и этот подвиг оказался по плечу именно ей. Люцифер... то есть, Владыка был слишком сильно ранен, слишком опалён Падением, слишком взбешён, чтобы осуществлять какое-то руководство. Кто ещё, если не она.  
Время шло и шло, Владыка немного поутих. Мучившая его агония тоже ослабевала, ему уже не приходилось постоянно выплескивать её на других, чтобы не сойти с ума. Он уже не вызывал её так часто. Начинал потихоньку интересоваться делами. Обдумывал свою месть, конец света, как он называл свои разработки.   
А потом его ярость нашла иной объект для гнева: люди. Людишки, которым ни за что доставалось то, от чего их всех отрезали. И когда один из болтающихся под ногами мелких демонов был послан наверх немного подгадить, никто не мог знать, каким успехом это обернётся. Меньше всего сам посланник.


	2. «Награда»

В самый первый раз ей нашептала муха. А как иначе? Одна-другая полезная летающая погань всегда крутилась в коридоре у покоев Владыки. Подальше от дверей, но сохраняя обзор.  
В тот раз Вельзевул прокралась – она умела быть незаметной – к дверям и долго стояла, со злорадством глядя на своего невольного преемника. Что благодарность, что гнев Владыки Ада были невыносимы и разрушительны. Рыжие волосы потемнели от крови, жалкие ошмётки ещё вчера задиристого демона вызывали желание поглумиться. Вельзевул слишком часто была на месте этого демона, чтобы не знать с твёрдой уверенностью, что именно испытал он от рук Владыки. Было очень приятно стоять тут и осознавать, что опасность прошла стороной, что грозная буря разрядилась в эту глупую болтливую змейку, только спустившуюся со стен Эдема рассказать о результатах своего визита наверх. Скрыться от глаз ангелов, охраняющих Сад, чтобы попасть под огненную благодарность своего повелителя!  
Вельзевул отскребла невезучего демона от пола и уволокла в тёмный тихий угол. Пара мух уселась на стену в неприметном карауле, пока демон не придёт в себя достаточно, чтобы уползти куда-то к себе и там отлежаться.  
Он мог ещё пригодиться.  
Её мухи всегда сидели и ждали, когда за рыжим демоном закрывались эти двери. Вельзевул сделает всё, что угодно будет её господину, но если она хочет, чтобы её и дальше оставляли в покое, змей должен оставаться более-менее цел.  
Надо будет проследить за ним.


	3. Преемник

Второй раз она сама привела Кроули к Владыке. Ей сейчас никак не с руки было отвлекаться или тратить время на восстановление. У неё были планы на людей. Никто не высших чинов Ада не мог появляться на Земле надолго, заточение было их наказанием. А значит, ей нужен был расторопный шустрый демон там, на поверхности, и разумно было бы послать того, кто уже один раз отличился. Владыка помнил имя ловкого змея, и одобрил её инициативу. И даже хотел лично пожелать посланнику удачи.  
После... аудиенции её посланнику пришлось немного задержаться, впрочем, её планы учитывали время на его восстановление. Лучше этот змей, чем она.  
\- Вельзевул... – проскулил демон беспомощно, когда она пришла за ним; в его огромных золотистых глазах плескались ужас и боль.  
Вельзевул отвела взгляд. Она слишком хорошо помнила, каково это – быть предметом ярости Владыки. Одно его прикосновение погружало в агонию. Нет, она не хотела быть тем существом, на кого изливались ненависть и боль самого Владыки. Ей нечего было сказать его новой игрушке.  
Однако... этот маленький демон не мог обладать выдержкой, присущей ей, приближенной Владыки, его правой руке, Князю Ада. Если Кроули сломается слишком быстро, ей придётся вспомнить свою прежнюю роль громоотвода. Её таланты можно применять гораздо лучше в другом качестве. А потому она присмотрит за ним. Ради себя. А Кроули... Что ж, он в своё время и в самом деле здорово отличился там, на Земле. Вот пусть и остаётся там, следит, что там успели натворить эти изгнанники из Рая, люди.  
Его всегда можно будет призвать, если потребуется. Отличная идея.


	4. Потоп

Кроули недолго болтался на поверхности после потопа, кто-то же должен был доложить в подробностях о произошедшем. В этот раз Вельзевул почему-то не удовольствовалась простым сообщением и настаивала на личном присутствии. Но Кроули и подумать не мог, что ему придётся докладывать не только непосредственному начальству. Хорошо, мог подумать. Думал. Надеялся избежать. Глупости. Всякий, ступивший в ад, должен забыть о надежде.  
С другой стороны, чувства, обуревавшие его, грозили выплеснуться наружу. Боль, потому что он не смог ничего изменить; гнев, потому что Небеса допустили такое масштабное злодеяние – хотя чему он удивляется! Не в первый раз Небеса избавляются от того, что им неугодно, одним махом!   
Может, оно и к лучшему. После внимания Владыки у Кроули не останется сил на то чтобы думать. Будет ли Владыка доволен тем, что люди так грешили, что сверху пошли на такой шаг, или разъярён, что все старания по развращению людей ушли коту под хвост, результат для Кроули будет один. Боль. И, преклоняя колени перед гневным Владыкой и глядя прямо в его пылающие очи, в кои-то веки Кроули приветствовал неминуемое наказание: он не заслужил ничего иного. Он был там и не сделал абсолютно ничего!  
Первое же прикосновение обрушило бы его на колени, не будь он уже на полу. Владыке достаточно было взгляда, да что там, одной мысли, чтобы наслать на провинившегося мучения, но большее удовлетворение приносила лично причинённая кому-то боль. Наносить кому-то удары, слышать крики, видеть кровь – всё это приносило ему наслаждение.   
В этот раз не только ему.   
Владыка прочувствовал состояние демона, стремящегося к каждому прикосновению, каждому удару и, конечно же, у него не заняло много времени вырвать признание у того, кто тоже хотел выплеснуть свою муку. А узнав, он рассмеялся, и смех его был хуже крика и грома.  
\- Теперь и ты понял, что Она бывает неправа? – рычал он демону в лицо, растерянное и искаженное болью, не имевшей никакого отношения к побоям.   
Владыка тряс его, как куклу, изливал на него свою ненависть и ярость, и это снова ощущалось как Падение. Кроули снова горел и падал, задыхаясь и крича от ужаса и отчаяния, но в этот раз его крепко держали. Когти впивались в тело и ранили кожу, но это была ничтожная цена за понимание и неодиночество.  
А потом Владыка поцеловал его. Впился в его губы жгучим поцелуем и повалил на внезапно оказавшуюся под ними постель.  
Кроули уже пробовал похоть. Похоть придумали люди. Что бы потом ни приписывали демонам те, Сверху, и как бы ни пыжились, это было отнюдь не дьявольское изобретение. Люди справились сами. Надо отдать должное животным, некоторые тоже спаривались не только с целью размножиться, но только люди убивали себе подобных во имя похоти с таким рвением. Внизу, конечно же, мигом подметили и подхватили эту славную идею: ведь желание так легко переходит в порок! Но даже когда Кроули из любопытства позволял своим случайным любовникам заходить далеко, и ласки перерастали в грубость, когда он лежал, распятый под чужим распалённым телом, охваченным пылом желания, он в любое мгновение мог прекратить, если его что-то переставало устраивать. Не сейчас, сейчас он был совершенно беспомощен, не он диктовал, что и как будет происходить с его телом, его желания никого не интересовали. И это было опьяняюще. Он, в конце концов, ещё не получил своё наказание за бездействие!  
Владыка оторвался от него, разглядывая его с недоумением и интересом, и Кроули подался вверх, обхватывая его шею руками и целуя. Это был первый и последний раз, когда он получил что-то от Владыки Ада непрошеным, взял сам. В следующий миг оплеуха отшвырнула его прочь. Но даже пылающие гневом глаза Владыки не испугали его. Кроули заскулил и пополз обратно, прижимаясь горящей щекой к ударившей его ладони.  
Владыка вцепился в его волосы, приподнимая голову рывком, вглядываясь в лицо. Его вечный гнев потихоньку перетекал в нечто иное, менее разрушительное.  
\- Вот как, – протянул он и вновь опрокинул Кроули на спину.  
В следующий миг тяжёлое горячее тело вытянулось сверху, и Кроули заёрзал, прижимаясь, обхватывая руками, раздвигая ноги, сгибая их, задирая выше.  
\- Похотливая тварь, – выдохнул Владыка изумлённо и довольно.  
Он перехватил дёргающиеся узкие бёдра и натянул на себя. Кроули закричал и забился в крепкой хватке. Ладони, тут же прижатые одной мыслью Владыки к постели, бессильно сжимались и разжимались, из глаз брызнули слёзы. Даже зажмурившись, Кроули знал, что Владыка смотрит ему в лицо, подмечая все ощущения, отражающиеся на нём. Ещё один рывок в туго поддающееся тело, ещё один болезненный вскрик. Владыка не ждал его. Он отдавался сжигавшему его желанию и брал, что хотел, от демона, разделившего с ним страсть и боль. Кроули же тонул в ощущениях, он кричал и извивался, его словно пронзили раскаленным мечом и пригвоздили к постели. Страсть его повелителя была пламенем, его плоть была пламенем, он опалял каждым движением внутри.   
Когда он закончил, Кроули мог только хрипеть, но когда Владыка скатился с него, он, вздрогнув, повернулся и потянулся.   
«Ещё».   
\- Тебе мало? – ухмыльнулся Владыка, его настроение стало не в пример лучше и легче прежнего. – Ох, и занятный же ты змееныш!  
Не нуждаясь в отдыхе, в отличие от смертных любовников, он подхватил Кроули легко, как куклу, и усадил на себя, вновь погружаясь в растянутое тело без труда. Кроули застонал, приоткрывая припухший заалевший рот, запрокидывая голову, рассыпая запутавшиеся волосы по плечам; выгнулся назад, опираясь на руки.  
\- Инкуб, – рассмеялся Владыка довольно и убрал руки с его бёдер. – Продолжай.  
Кроули послал ему свою лучшую искушающую улыбку и принялся показывать всё, чему научился на Земле.   
Когда его, в конце концов, вышвырнули из постели, Кроули мог только ползать. На самом деле какое-то время после он провел в своем змеином обличии: ноги разъезжались под ним и категорически отказывались соединяться вместе.


	5. Персональный инкуб

Она доложила ему уже всё, что могла. Закончив с делами, он захочет развлечься. Вельзевул знала это, как знала имя каждой своей мушки.   
\- Про нашу деятельность на Земле лучше отчитается Кроули, – проговорила она, запрокидывая голову назад для его удобства.   
Владыка замер. Оторвался от её шеи и сердито уставился в спокойные глаза той, кого называл своей правой рукой.  
\- Я не жду его в ближайшее время, – проговорила Вельзевул. – Но всегда есть возможность срочного вызова.  
\- Вот как, – рявкнул Владыка. – Кроули? За кого ты меня принимаешь, так откровенно переключая на другого?  
\- Я не суккуб, – с болезненной честностью проговорила Вельзевул. – В этом плане он даст тебе гораздо больше.  
\- И всё же ты взяла его себе, а не отдала Лилит.  
Вельзевул поморщилась: не так давно у них с госпожой удовольствий была маленькая и тихая, но очень напряжённая война. Повелительница свежеиспеченного отдела служителей похоти очень хотела Кроули к себе, Вельзевул столь же настойчиво перетягивала добычу в свой отдел. В итоге, Кроули достался ей, но только после откровенного намёка на... самую большую удачу Кроули как инкуба. Лилит уступила, но затаила зло. Как и следовало ожидать.  
\- Ты думаешь, мне есть до него дело? – с начинающей закипать злостью осведомился её Владыка.  
До маленького сладкого Кроули? Конечно же, нет. Но...  
\- Ты согласился бы делиться? – уточнила Вельзевул.   
В принципе, в любой момент можно всё переиграть. Лилит встретит Кроули с распростёртыми объятиями.  
Владыка сердито смотрел на неё. Как же он терпеть не мог проигрывать! Даже в мелочах. Любого другого демона уже давно размазало бы по полу. Вельзевул бесстрашно поглядела в инферно глаз. Она слишком хорошо знала его.  
\- Нет, – с неудовольствием признал Владыка. – Пока нет.  
«Лилит никогда не получит Кроули».  
Вельзевул склонила голову в поклоне и сползла с колен Владыки, аккуратно одёргивая и расправляя помятый ею подол его короткой тоги.   
Раздражённый Владыка сжал руку в кулак и дёрнул вниз. Результат был мгновенным. На пол перед ними шлёпнулся длинный, черный и очень сердитый змей. Раззявив зубастую пасть, он разъярённо зашипел на них – и тут же осёкся. Миг – и перед ними на коленях стоял демон Кроули в какой-то невнятной тёмной хламиде. Он низко склонил голову, длинные волосы обрушились вперёд, скрывая лицо, падая почти до самого пола.   
\- Владыка, – прошептал демон дрогнувшим голосом.  
\- Слушаю.  
Кроули вскинул голову и бросил растерянный взгляд на Вельзевул. Он понятия не имел, зачем его вызвали. Конечно, Вельзевул не сказала ему. Кто-то же должен ставить этого змея на место.   
Насладившись заминкой (и зная, что Владыка развлекается зрелищем начинающего паниковать демона не меньше её), Вельзевул бросила приказ рассказать о своей деятельности на Земле. Немного успокоившись, Кроули начал говорить. Постепенно увлекаясь, он немного выпрямился, а после и сел на пятки, всё ещё на коленях, но уже удобно и расслабленно устроившись. Он ещё и жестикулировал, помогая себе в некоторых особенно интересных с его точки зрения местах. Что за наглость! Вельзевул покосилась на Владыку. Тот внимал рассказу, но его пылающие глаза... раньше она могла бы сказать, что они смеялись.   
Люди, по большей части своей, занимались тем, что размножались и расселялись. Места на Земле было много, но уже случались стычки, схватки, убийства. Кроули умел подтолкнуть людей на скользкую дорожку. Но всё это уже было в его отчётах. Ничего нового Кроули им не рассказал.   
Его не за этим сюда звали, собственно говоря.  
Наконец, Владыка поднял руку, останавливая Кроули на полуслове, и кивнул.  
\- Достаточно, – велел он и обратился к Вельзевул. – Продолжай.   
Продолжать, собственно, было уже нечего, но раз Владыке угодно поиграть, кто такая Вельзевул, чтобы мешать ему? И она начала подробное и зубодробительно скучное повествование о мелких процессах во всех отделах ада. Об этом можно было говорить веками, если потребуется. Раз уж Владыке вдруг потребовалось звуковое сопровождение для его забав.   
Кроули, которого никто не отпускал, замер в растерянности. Он не знал, что делать, а Вельзевул отказывалась ловить его вопрошающий взгляд. Насладившись, Владыка тихо прищёлкнул пальцами. Кроули уставился на него в молчаливом ожидании. Владыка лениво раздвинул ноги и поманил пальцем. Демон помедлил мгновенье, колеблясь. Приказ невозможно было объяснить иначе, но до этого момента Владыка ни с кем не делился им. Однако Вельзевул осталась на своём месте, а Владыка задрал бровь в недоумении. Не заставляя ждать ни мига больше, демон опустил голову и подполз на четвереньках. В его волосы тут же запустили когтистую пятерню и притянули ближе. Кроули задрал голову, едва морщась; впрочем, по сравнению с обычным распорядком Владыка был почти нежен. Всё ещё держа его голову, другой рукой он провёл по лицу Кроули, коснулся пальцем губ, тут же приоткрывшихся для него. Владыка раздвинул ноги шире, позволяя короткой тунике сползти наверх, обнажая его давно жаждущий внимания налитой член. Кроули привычно завёл руки за спину и приоткрыл рот шире, склоняясь к паху своего господина. Владыка довольно вздохнул и откинул голову на спинку трона.   
Наверное, Кроули очень умел, думала Вельзевул, продолжая бубнить под аккомпанемент тихих хлюпающих звуков. Этот длинный язык должен был для чего-то пригодиться. Ей, например, никогда не удавалось так быстро довести дело до конца, вызвать такой довольный стон.  
Каждый должен заниматься своим делом и быть на своём месте. Кроули отлично смотрится на коленях.   
Закончив, Владыка откинулся в своём роскошном кресле и спросил что-то по делу. Кроули сидел между его ног, опустив голову. Его ещё не отпустили. Его редко отпускали после такой малости, Владыка был ненасытен во всём.   
Вельзевул перешла к отчёту отдела Лилит. Кроули даже не шелохнулся. Было ясно, что он по-прежнему не знает, куда его чуть было не определили. Владыка перехватил взгляд своего лучшего демона и насупился на неё. Он и в самом деле никому не позволит дотронуться до своей игрушки, кто бы мог подумать! Он шевельнул ногой, и Кроули тут же вскинул на него настороженный взгляд. Повинуясь жесту, он поднялся на ноги и – упал на колени Владыки, гневно дёрнутый за руку. Владыка сердито поглядел на Вельзевул, всё так же монотонно и нудно проговаривающей сухие цифры. Оцепеневший Кроули сидел, замерев и не дыша, пока его устраивали удобнее, боком на коленях. Он отмер, только когда его голову повелительно прижали к плечу, и немного обмяк. Рука Владыки властно легла на его обтянутое темной тканью бедро, собрала подол пальцами и поднырнула под одеяние, оглаживая тощие ягодицы, ныряя между ними. Вельзевул равнодушно продолжала, лишь чуть повысив голос, чтобы резкие вздохи не заглушали её. Кроули вжался лицом в шею Владыки и вцепился руками в свои колени. Его почти весь оголившийся зад был удачно прикрыт задравшимся подолом и широкой ладонью Владыки, погрузившего внутрь пару пальцев.  
Сам же Владыка словно совсем не обращал внимания на дрожащего на его коленях демона и на то, что вытворяли его собственные пальцы. Пока внезапно Кроули не дёрнулся и тихо застонал.  
\- Не мешай Вельзевул, – осуждающе проговорил Владыка и кивнул. – Продолжай.  
Вельзевул продолжила бубнить доклад, с интересом взирая, как Кроули прикусил губу и зажмурился. Он умел отдаваться целиком всему, за что бы ни брался. Очень интересный демон, в самом деле.  
Кроули внезапно вскинулся и зажал себе рот рукой, из-за побелевших пальцев доносилось еле слышное поскуливание. Пальцы владыки методично двигались туда-сюда, с каждым разом всё глубже и сильнее. Кажется, внутри было уже четыре? Похоже, пора откланиваться, скоро тут будет окончательно не до неё. Если, конечно, ей не прикажут остаться.   
Вельзевул поторопилась закончить с докладом. Уже отпуская её, Владыка вскинул бровь, спрашивая. Не приказ, предложение. Значит, лучше уйти. Обозначив отказ почтительным поклоном, Вельзевул откланялась. Даже если бы ей и было интересно поглядеть, чем именно Кроули так увлекает Владыку, сам процесс занимал её мало.  
\- Интересно, сколько в тебя ещё поместится? – спокойный голос с прохладным любопытством.  
Закрывая за собой двери, Вельзевул услышала сдавленный и уже откровенно болезненный стон и скривила губы в мрачной усмешке.


	6. Красота

Внешность всегда была очень больной темой для обитателей ада. Когда-то давно, ещё в бытность свою ангелами, они не были равны и не были одинаковы; кто скажет подобное, солжёт. У каждого была своя задача, функциональность и образ, более всего подходивший для этой задачи. Это было общеизвестно, даже если задача порой была неясна и непостижима. Красота тоже была неодинакова, хотя только после Падения появился смысл кичиться внешностью. Появился бы, не стань демоны настолько безобразны. Очень немногие сохранили привлекательную мордашку и изящество форм.   
Тот, кого станут называть Кроули, почти не изменился. Он был приятен взгляду. Вельзевул испытывала адскую зависть к чистому личику и манящему образу... и глубоко таимую благодарность. С некоторых пор (с тех самых, как Кроули удалось провернуть это дельце с яблоком и выделиться в глазах Владыки), именно Кроули стали вызывать для особых аудиенций. Конечно, такая, внезапно возросшая популярность не могла пройти незамеченной. Демоны, и так не больно-то вежливые друг с другом, выискивали Кроули и цеплялись к нему. Он мог за себя постоять: острые зубы (и не менее острый язык) и ядовитые укусы кого угодно заставят держаться в стороне. После того, как агрессор восстановит себя, конечно: Кроули никогда не сдерживался, защищая себя. Всё это было естественно и понятно, но потом шумиха вокруг одного скользкого демона привлекла внимание одного из герцогов.   
Хастуру была непонятна эта внезапная популярность и, снедаемый вполне понятными подозрением и завистью, он отправился расследовать раздражающий феномен.  
Когда он впервые увидел Кроули, он подумал, что решил задачку. Демон стоял на отшибе, несмотря на толкущихся вокруг демонов как-то сохраняя границу личного пространства, не общаясь ни с кем, весь затянутый во что-то черное и слишком сложное – кто-то слишком много торчал на земле, обращая внимания на переменчивую человеческую манеру украшать себя вычурной одеждой. Длинные волосы цвета плавящейся меди, смазливое личико, большие ясные глазки...  
\- Один из штучек Лилит? – спросил Хастур Лигура.  
Потому что, конечно, Лигур отправился с ним. В последнее время в аду было как-то тихо. Скучно.   
Не ожидая ответа, Хастур направился прямиком к инкубу. Тот встретил его, как ни странно, настороженным взглядом. Обычно выкормыши Лилит профессионально любезны и ласковы со всеми. Хастур схватил его за острый подбородок, поворачивая лицо туда-сюда. Привлекательный. Редкость, но не настолько, чтобы шум поднимать на весь ад. Да и работать в подчинении Лилит не считалось престижным. Было бы о ком языки трепать.   
Демон вырвал лицо из хватки и зашипел. Хастур возмутился и растопырил пальцы, собираясь испепелить наглую тварь на месте. Тот внезапно поднял палец и покачал перед его носом.   
\- Я бы не совершал поспешных необдуманных поступков на твоём месте, – заявил он.  
Хастур опешил. Его можно понять: обычно мелкие демоны ждут позволения открыть рот в его присутствии, а не вякают первые какую-то ересь.   
\- Это может кончиться не так, как тебе кажется, – договорил демон.  
Угрозы?  
\- Я не боюсь тебя, – Хастур ощерился.  
\- Меня? О, нет, конечно. Но вот ему может не понравиться.  
Одна интонация уже указывала, о ком говорит демон. Хастур машинально остановился. Какое дело может быть Самому до этого демонёнка, он не знал.   
\- Ему очень не понравится, – повторил наглый демон, – если он вдруг вызовет меня, а ему скажут, что его любимая подстилка очень сильно пострадала в стычке с...  
Он окинул Хастура насмешливым взглядом, покосился на Лигура, молча скалящегося в стороне.  
\- ...с Хастуром, я полагаю?  
Какая наглость! Когда Хастур докажет блеф этой твари, он сам займётся его воспитанием. Лилит совсем распустила своих ребят.   
\- И тогда это от тебя останется кучка золы, – демон улыбнулся ему и отвёл от себя всё ещё вытянутую руку Хастура.   
\- Ты блефуешь.  
\- Может да, может нет. Рискни. Как думаешь, тебе повезет?  
Хастур не рискнул, конечно. И спрашивать у Самого, конечно, тоже не пошёл. Лилит, почему-то яростно щерясь и прыская ядом, сообщила, что демон Кроули никогда не был приписан к её ведомству, и послала его к Вельзевул. Идти с глупыми вопросами к Князю Ада было страшно, но гордость не позволяла просто так забыть оскорбление. А Вельзевул была самым рассудительным из демонов, в этом единогласно сходились во мнениях во всех анонимных голосованиях «Демон века», и не стала бы уничтожать на месте за один глупый вопрос.  
Когда он спросил её, набравшись храбрости, она сморщилась. Но подтвердила каждое слово этой не в меру наглой твари. Кроули. Так его звали.  
Хастур будет следить. Он не простит и однажды... однажды этот Кроули оступится. Такие, как он, всегда заходят слишком далеко.

Когда Хастур скрылся из вида, Кроули съехал по стенке: ноги не держали его. Такого страха он давненько не испытывал. Ссориться с герцогом было очень глупо. Однако, кажется, пронесло.   
Оставалось надеяться, что когда Владыка услышит об этом происшествии, – а он услышит! это не ад, а клуб сельских сплетников! – он будет позабавлен, а не разъярен. И Кроули отделается... как обычно, а не как раньше.

Владыка узнал, конечно.   
Когда Кроули вызвали на ковёр, он сразу же брякнулся на колени перед Владыкой. Тот рассмеялся и привычно схватил его за волосы...   
В общем, дело замяли. (Кроули не знал, – откуда бы ему знать! – но сегодня его господин и повелитель смеялся искренне впервые за многие сотни лет).  
Когда позже Кроули уходил на дрожащих ногах, ему встретился Хастур. Ждал, тварь такая, надеялся увидеть, как Кроули будут поджаривать за наглость? У Кроули ещё остались силы подмигнуть ему. Хастур таращился ему вслед, пока Кроули не уковылял слишком далеко.


	7. Провал

\- Кроули, ты не справился, – очень тихо проговорил Владыка.  
Кроули не обманывался мнимым спокойствием. Владыка Ада был в гневе, в ослепительной испепеляющей ярости. Сын Небес и Земли отвергнул все соблазны змея-искусителя и опустошил сумеречные области Ада от прощённых праведников. И сейчас кто-то поплатится за это.   
Кроули побелел от страха. Он всё ещё был в облике прекрасной женщины, до прелестей которой так и не снизошёл так называемый спаситель. На тонком лице широко распахнутые испуганные золотые глаза казались особенно огромными.  
Испуганные – и вызывающие? Это что за новости? Кто научил покорную игрушку такому? Гнев Владыки вспыхнул пуще прежнего.  
Владыка сжал кулак в длинных рыжих волосах и дёрнул вниз.

Пройдёт не одна сотня лет, прежде чем Кроули снова примерит женскую оболочку без содрогания.


	8. Повышение

Он менялся. Непостижимо, незаметно, неотвратимо. Выскальзывая из предписанных ему, им всем, рамок. Всё реже возвращался сюда, всё больше пропадал на Земле. Всё реже рассказывал о том, что происходит там, наверху. Нет, он всегда подробно, порой даже слишком, отчитывался о своих успехах, но раньше он рассказывал ей о людях. Раньше он мог случайно выболтать какие-то свои мысли о чём-то, удивившем его, восхитившем его, вызвавшем его любопытство. Порой она даже впадала в отчаяние от подобных недемонических черт в её подчинённом и могла только надеяться, что у него хватает ума больше ни с кем из демонов так не откровенничать. Со временем, однако, даже Кроули научился держать себя в руках и перестал искать в ней друга. Редкие личные замечания носили всё больше ироничный характер, взгляды стали въедливыми и колючими. Демон взялся за ум. Даже если ему потребовалось несколько тысяч лет для этого. Знать бы ещё, что именно так удачно повлияло на него. Поощрить подобное влияние. Попросить продолжать в том же духе.

За Испанскую инквизицию его хотели даже наградить. Это было бы очень почётно, очень громко и чрезвычайно выгодно. Владыка мог бы увеличить его могущество, его силу, его власть. Он мог занять одно из самых завидных мест в иерархии.  
И это значило бы быть приближенным его господина и повелителя и застрять в Аду, в вечной тесноте, страхе и постоянной грызне с себе подобными. Нет. Жизнь его протекала там, наверху. Быстрая, веселая, невообразимо интересная. А ещё наверху был Азирафель, его ангел. Если Кроули примет титул, он очень долго, а возможно, и никогда не увидит Азирафеля. Лучше не произносить это светлое имя тут, Внизу, даже в своих мыслях, даже не думать о нём, словно кто-то мог подслушать его самую страшную тайну и наказать его. Их обоих.   
Он отказался. Вельзевул, с которой он больше практически не пересекался, не считая всё более редких визитов и отчётов, тихо дала понять, что это очень мудрый поступок. Кажется, он только что избежал огромной ошибки. А ещё не сделал врага из Вельзевул.   
Не могла же она знать, почему он так стремится на Землю? Она не потерпела бы такого предательства.


	9. Слишком поздно

Когда Владыка вызвал её, в Вельзевул не шевельнулось ни даже тени подозрения. С предвидением у неё всегда было очень плохо. Как у всех демонов, конечно.   
Как она могла ожидать, что Владыка, побарабанив пальцами по подлокотнику трона, выскажет ужасающую, поистине крамольную идею об отмене конца света?  
Она стояла и думала о миллионах демонов, которых жгли боль и жажда мести и ненависть, и которые существовали в одном только ожидании последней битвы. Лишить их этой невнятной далёкой цели, всё равно что лишить их опоры под ногами. Опять.  
\- Поздно передумывать? – скривился Владыка.   
Его воля была закон. Вельзевул заложила руки за спину и сжала кулаки.   
\- Я посмотрю, что можно будет сделать, – безнадёжно сказала она.   
\- В таком случае нас ждёт второе восстание, – произнёс Владыка утвердительно.   
\- Им некуда больше падать.   
\- Некуда.   
Владыка поднялся с трона и прошёлся по кабинету. У него был очень просторный кабинет для Ада, и из окон открывался потрясающий вид на кипящие серные озера. Вдохновляюще, говаривал Владыка порой. Напоминает о многом. На этом фоне прекрасный облик златовласого ангела, каким до сих пор казался её Владыка, представал особенно чуждым и неуместным.   
\- В любом случае, вряд ли я смогу уничтожить Антихриста, – вдруг сказал он. – Уже сейчас не в силах.  
Этому созданию требовалось ещё несколько веков, чтобы вызреть, несмотря на своё получеловеческое происхождение. Вельзевул не вникала в тонкости его создания, этим занимался Владыка лично. Она знала только, что потом его отнесут на Землю и там он окончательно доспеет за жалкую горстку мимолётных земных лет.   
\- Проект остаётся в силе? – уточнила она.   
\- В силе! – рявкнул Владыка.   
Она переступила с ноги на ногу.  
\- Могу я узнать, почему...  
\- Почему я больше не хочу играть в эти игры? – Он подошёл к ней и встряхнул её за плечи.   
Его глаза пылали адским огнём, ничуть не напоминая ясный взгляд, какой некогда был у него... но зачем вспоминать.   
\- Потому что это бред! Потому что это предопределённость! И значит, что-то тут не то! – закричал он ей в лицо.  
Она не шелохнулась. Его пальцы сжались на её тонких плечах до боли. Когда-то давно он был её другом, самым лучшим другом.   
\- У нас нет выбора, – произнесла она тихо.  
\- Нет. И мы сыграем свои роли до самого конца.  
Уже уходя, она услышала, как он тихо и безнадёжно проговорил:   
\- Я всего лишь хотел свободы...   
И содрогнулась. 


	10. В очередной раз

Боль всегда была отличительной чертой этих визитов. Хотя после изменивших свою сущность аудиенций у Владыки, Кроули порой удавалось уползти своим ходом. Похоть не так разрушительна, как гнев. Да и чем меньше Вельзевул возится с ним, чем меньше он обязан ей после, тем лучше. Даже когда Владыка был в отличном настроении, и всего, чего он хотел, было повалять кого-нибудь симпатичного по постели, он никогда не был ни осторожен, ни даже внимателен.  
Хотя нет, последнее неверно. Порой он очень внимательно следил за малейшими изменениями на лице своей игрушки.  
\- Давай, – подбадривал он, опираясь на подушки, – я знаю, ты можешь.  
Его личный инкуб не нуждался ни в понуканиях, ни в напоминаниях. Владыка был очень щедр и практически ласков сегодня: он принял свою излюбленную прекрасную форму (с такими же прекрасными и соразмерными габаритами!). Не составляло особого труда ублажить его, даже если твои руки связаны за спиной, а ты изнурён кажущейся бесконечной скачкой. Владыка не знает устали, он может заниматься сексом целую вечность.   
Ноги разъезжаются, но Кроули упрямо поднимается и с силой опускается вниз. С искусанных губ срываются уже не вскрики (как предпочитает Владыка), а неразборчивое шипение (никаких слов! – в этом месте его языку есть только одно применение, и он уже отработал своё).   
\- Устал?  
Кроули в испуге вздёргивает взгляд в лицо Владыки и отчаянно мотает головой. Кажется, он на миг замедлился. Даже у демона силы не бесконечны.  
\- Помочь?   
Он не успевает даже среагировать на издевательски произнесённые слова. Оплеуха, от которой звенит в ушах, опрокидывает его на постель, рука в длинных волосах (когти царапают кожу) вздёргивает его на колени и тут же снова утыкает носом вниз. Владыка устраивает его по своему желанию и вновь приникает к нему. Оказывается, Кроули ещё может кричать, но все звуки заглушаются постелью. Удивительно скоро, какие-то пара минут, и всё кончено. Владыка лениво встаёт с постели, не обращая больше внимания на демона в ней.   
Ему не велели убираться, и не выкинули вон, о нём словно забыли? Кроули ещё какое-то время лежит, ожидая приказаний, но через несколько часов тихонько уползает прочь.   
Владыка не зовёт его к себе ещё очень долго, и, в конце концов, Вельзевул снова позволяет Кроули отправиться наверх. На Землю.   
Возможно ли...   
Возможно ли что он, наконец-то, надоел?   
«Ты не единственный, – как-то сказала ему Вельзевул. – Ты же не думал, что только с тобой он утоляет свой пыл?» Не думал. Он вообще старался не думать лишний раз о Владыке в этом плане. Что у него есть кто-то ещё. Конечно же есть, в самом деле, кто такой Кроули... «Ты просто лучше прочих», – отдала должное Вельзевул, она была поразительно честна для демона. Лучше прочих. Хоть что-то. Лучшая подстилка повелителя всего ада, чем не строчка в резюме? И вот теперь он может потерять эту защиту.  
Он потом подумает, чем это может ему грозить, потом испугается за своё пошатнувшееся положение там, Внизу, потом придумает, как пустить всем пыль в глаза и сделать вид, что он всё ещё в фаворе, и как подстраховаться на случай самого неудачного исхода (или вовсе выйти из игры, небытие покажется лучшей идеей перед вечными пытками). Всё потом.   
Сейчас его ждала Земля и, будем надеяться, будем очень надеяться, его ангел.


	11. Армагеддон, которого не было

В его комнатах не было ничего, кроме огромной кровати и зеркал. Вельзевул всегда удивлялась, как он выносит своё собственное отражение. Она не видела своё уже тысячи лет.   
Здесь не было окон. Было темно, прохладно и очень тихо.   
Владыка сидел на краю кровати, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Он казался слишком спокойным для того, чьи планы развеялись как дым.  
\- Позвать Лилит? – предположила она тихо; пусть хотя бы сорвётся на ком-то.  
Он фыркнул.  
\- Хотел бы, уже позвал бы сам.   
Она присела рядом и, посомневавшись миг, сотворила два стакана. Спиртное, лучшее изобретение человечества. Подлец Кроули приносил ей с Земли, пока она не научилась сотворять сама. Коньяк Владыке, чистую водку себе. Протянула руку, молча предлагая.  
\- Что бы я делал без тебя, – пробормотал он, одним махом опрокидывая содержимое своего стакана.   
Вроде бы, коньяк полагалось пить как-то по-другому. Вельзевул никогда не заморачивалась. Вот и сейчас она просто предложила ещё.  
Кажется, он не собирался обсуждать с ней их провал. И её не собирались карать за поспешную (и безуспешную) попытку казни предателя. Вот и славно. Можно накачивать Владыку спиртным и ждать.  
Он внезапно поднял лицо.   
\- Знаешь, что я думаю после всего этого, – он махнул рукой, – краха?   
\- Нет.  
\- Какое облегчение, – выдохнул он. – Несмотря ни на что! Какое, чёрт побери, колоссальное облегчение! Словно я только что избежал ужасающей ошибки.   
Она так не считала, но не она, в конце концов, повелевала Адом и всей бесовской братией. К счастью.   
\- Ты знаешь, что я, как последний слепец, даже не видел там, наверху, ничего во время этой заварушки? Чувствовал только. Мальчишку и поганца Кроули. Они должны были быть моими руками и глазами на Земле, а что вышло? Но теперь... Ты знаешь, что теперь, после всего этого, – он сделал неопределённый жест рукой, – я могу выходить на Землю? В нормальном виде?   
Вельзевул не знала. Антихрист что-то переменил в мире, и им приходилось всё начинать с нового листа.  
\- Пойду, посмотрю на мальчишку, – воодушевлённый содержимым которого уже стакана, продолжал Владыка. – Что случилось не так. Почему он вообще оказался не тем, за кем мы следили. Этот Кроули заболтал нас, а мы и уши развесили!  
Он коротко и горько рассмеялся:   
\- Так вот, значит, как это ощущается, когда в один миг оказываешься преданным своим ребёнком и своим лучшим подручным! Приятного мало.  
Она не будет комментировать последнее высказывание даже под угрозой купания в святой воде. Есть темы слишком болезненные для её Владыки, и их общая создательница – самое запретная тема в их мире. А вот Антихрист... Было бы недурственно удостовериться, что мальчишка не передумал, – думала Вельзевул. Её разум затуманивался не так быстро, в конце концов, именно к водке она прибегала, когда работа окончательно затрахивала её. Возмутительно часто, надо признать.  
\- Погляжу на нашего Кроули, что он там с собой сотворил, мерзавец, что святой воды не боится, – строил планы Владыка, речь его была уже не такой связной, да, отличный коньяк получился. – Связаться с ангелом, уму непостижимо. Эта какая-то подстава Оттуда, держу пари. Надо разобраться. Надо разобраться! Надо вернуть его. У меня ещё никогда ничего не крали, можешь себе представить? У владыки ада похитили демона! Моего личного змея-искусителя, куда катится мир!  
«Не больно-то ты вспоминал о своём змее-искусителе последнюю тысячу лет, – машинально подсчитала Вельзевул. – Не был нужен, пока не прибрали к чужим рукам?»  
\- Придушу этого ангела, – мечтательно проговорил Владыка. – А Кроули посажу на цепь. Больше никакой святой воды. Пусть попробует выскользнуть из заклятой лично мной удавки, скользкий змей! Вельзе!  
\- Да, Владыка.  
\- Уверен, ты тоже сможешь. Выйти. Не как раньше, а надолго. Поехать куда-нибудь.  
\- Зачем мне? – растерялась она.   
\- В отпуск поедешь, – как нечто очевидное и само собой подразумевающееся объявил Владыка. – А то я не вижу, как ты устала.   
\- Отпуск?   
Она, определённо, слышала это слово. Что изобретение, этот отпуск, интересно? Кажется, сверху спускали... Отпуск, надо же. Выбраться из Ада и потеряться где-нибудь? Судя по отчётам засранца Кроули, на Земле ещё оставались нетронутые людьми уголки. Хотя каким его словам можно теперь верить? Она едва не застонала вслух, сообразив, что придётся проверять все его отчёты за тысячи лет. Идея покориться воле Владыки и послушно усвистать в отпуск и скинуть проверку за кого-нибудь другого стала казаться изумительно соблазнительной. Она лично проверит, так уж и быть, есть ли ещё необжитые пространства там, наверху. Ей много не надо. Не видеть никого и не делать ничего...   
\- Разберемся, – пьяно и весело проговорил её Владыка, наверняка уже напридумав себе кучу дел, уже набросав в уме что-то.  
С него станется. Может, она даже не поедет никуда, посмотрит, во что он втянет их всех на этот раз.   
\- Ты, как всегда, что-нибудь придумаешь, Люц.  
Он усмехнулся и даже не стал возмущаться из-за нечаянно упомянутого старого имени. 


End file.
